The Misunderstood Hybrid
by mangaloverxoxo
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian was investigating a serial bomber when they stumbled on a girl who seems to know Ciel. goes by the name Kanna. when this girl seems to know about Ciel's past can she help him track down the order and exact his revenge and solve the impossible murder case? goes in manga order and major changes and possible ciel/OC "The Angel of Death has returned"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello fanfictioners welcome to my first black butler fic so enjoy, comment and stop reading and read the bottom**_

_**Summary: ciel and Sebastian was investigating a serial bomber when they stumbled on a girl who seems to know ciel. When this girl seems to know about ciel's past can she help him track the order down and exact his revenge and solve the unstoppable murder case**_

_**Rated T for mild language and gory scenes**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own black butler**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Young girl pov**_

_Darkness. All I see is darkness in these abandoned England streets except for the silvery moon in that lonely sky. Finally I can once again bathe in that light that the moon possesses. On this night I am free but alas I only wish I could enjoy my freedom before they came after me again._

_Once again I was kept in a game of 'cats and mouse' I was the mouse they're the cats a course. But this time I will win the game. I have a feeling I was going to see __**him**__ again so my hopes were high._

_I was panting, running in a random direction as they tried to catch me but I jumped, hid, and fought also I was more nimble and smaller so I had the upper hand._

* * *

_I was now resting in an abandoned building that I thought was an old hospital since I saw a large bottle of ammonia on one of the sturdy shelves. I doubt they will catch me so I sat down against a box and open a simple locket with gems that matched my Mitch match eye color. __**She**__ made this for me, god I miss her so much but she went missing long ago._

_A door opening snapped me out of my deep thought but when I turned I saw nothing. 'I thought I just heard something. It must be my imagination.' I thought to myself it was too risky to talk out loud. I was going to sit back down when something hit my nose._

'_What is that smell' I thought. I turned to the door where I saw black smoke rising from it. Some one set the building on fire!_

_I immediately heard footsteps coming near the door they have found me_

"_There is no way I am coming back bastards," I said. Well they already found me anyway so I can talk. Well not that much my throat hurt. But I was wondering why would they start a fire then come into it? How stupid is that?_

_The 5 kidnappers went inside of the room I was in. I stepped backward until I was near the broken window that cut my arm when I got to close. But I ignored the pain since I was in a real cutthroat situation._

_I saw the malicious look in there eyes and it frightened me. I quickly looked around the room for something to put an end to them. Then my eyes darted on the ammonia. A light bulb popped up in my head as I got an Idea._

_I ran quickly to the bottle but it was so heavy so I threw it on the floor near them. I saw them try to block the ammonia from their eyes with their arms, which unfortunately worked, but my plan succeeded also now they are drenched and all I need is a little push._

_The guards just watched me with their death glares when one was bold enough to come at me with a gun._

" _NO DON'T DO IT WE NEED TO TAKE HER ALIVE", yelled one the other guard. The guard with the gun did not listen. I did not move I was waiting for the right time, the right moment._

_When he was near enough I then swiftly took the gun from his hand and with all of my strength I pushed him into the flaming door and watched him burn. The other guards there just stood there shell-shocked. _

_One of the other guards who just stood there threw out an angry cry as he lit up several stick of dynamite, as the other guards took out there guns as well._

"_Say you're payers __**monster**__" I then stood frozen in my tracks. That one word. Monster I am no monster but that is what's they always called me out to be. They were afraid of my power; the power that I have refused to use but they still call me that. Why…. why? They do not know me. They're the murders. They're the culprits. __**They're **__the ones who need to be __**punished**__!_

_But I did not want to lose control I did not want them to be right about me even though they fear me they stood. I admire that but, they will pay for what they did to me what they did will stay with me for the rest of my life that proof is on my neck, all over my body, and on his as well._

_So when he now decided to throw the dynamite at me I used my speed to catch it and threw it back at them. Luckily it was at the end of the fuse. The guards panicked as they tried to squeeze though the door at the same time._

_I smiled at there simple mind did they ever try to use the window? Oh well it isn't my problem._

"_**Good- bye useless humans**__" I said with my signature demonic tone with my innocent- some say creepy- smile as a jumped out the forth story window just as the whole building exploded. I spun so I didn't get as injured but it was a nasty fall still._

_I got off the ground fast enough to watch the building blow up in smithereens._

"_Look like I won the game this time" I said. Finally after 6 years I am free. I smiled widely as I looked at the full moon, I spun around laughing again. It felt good not to feel pain and to walk, to feel that breeze against my skin even though I am severely injured I didn't care at that moment._

"_I AM FREE," I yelled, while laughing at this moment after a long time I finally feel alive again like I was with her, and him. I continued to spin and I was crying tears of joy, until someone's voice stopped me._

"_What happened here?" he asked. He didn't ask the question to me but I stopped to look at him. A boy with onyx colored hair, he looked at least 12 years of age, with a blue overcoat on A black eye patch over on the right eye, and his eyes… wait…those are his eyes._

_I rubbed my eyes to see that I was dreaming, but I wasn't. So after this he alive and well also but I'm afraid that if I reach out to him he will disappear like he did in my nightmare._

_I was once again pulled from my thoughts when I heard a gun shot. I immediately looked in his direction to make sure he didn't. I was so glad but he just look at me surprised and then whispered something to the tall man that was with him, then turned my way again._

_I felt something liquid like falling from my neck I put my hand up to expect it. It was blood, lots of blood, and then I fell down face first on the floor._

_My vision blurred, iam not sure who shot me. The last thing I saw was the boy and the man running towards me. I smiled inside finally I found him again._

'_Ciel phantomhive'_

_**Yay! I am done with the first chapter. Did you like it as much as I did typing it? Well if you didn't comment to help me get better and review *smiles***_


	2. the first day

_**Hello everyone did you miss me sorry for the huge delay I will update faster I didn't because of the evil writers block.**_

_**Kanna: what the hell man! you left them for I'm not sure how long and here you complain about other people not updating fast enough**_

_**Dear you should know me by now that I am crazy and a pretty slow when it comes to typing **_

_**Kanna: *crosses arms* liar **_

_**Whatever I don't own black butler now enjoy**_

_**Chapter 2: The First Morning **_

* * *

_**Young girl pov.**_

"_LET HIM GO"_

_I screamed his name as I tried to reach him but I couldn't reach, but I still tried anyway. They couldn't do it to him not like everyone else in here, afterward most die from the pain or from refusal to eat I didn't want the same fate to happen to him._

_I promised myself that I would not use that power unless it is a emergency, but this is one so I burst out of my highly guarded cage before the brand reached his small body I put my body in front of his to protect him, unfortunately the brand got caught on my neck. I screamed in pain but I almost immediately stopped to look at every one else. He was wide eyed with a grateful look on his face, but the masked men looked too angry for a response._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LITTLE MONSTER?" one man yelled at me. "It looks like you still haven't learned your lesson. Well let's try this again," he smirked sadistically as he grabbed the whip and knives._

_I tried to run but they got me. And two males with masks grabbed both of my arms, tied them and pulled them over my head and tied up my legs and ankles. As soon as the whip came into contact with my skin I screamed loudly I saw the look on their face and I hated it. My screaming continued when the go the knives and other things I couldn't recognize, but I still screamed as the pain quickly followed. I still don't know what I was thinking back then but I was screaming for someone to help me. _

_But I already knew nobody would ever come._

"_HELP," I screamed. The people ignored my pleas as if they never heard it. That boy tries to reach my hand but couldn't reach like I did before._

"_HELP"_

"_HELP ME PLEASE!"_

"_AHHHHH" I screamed in pain_

* * *

"AHHHHHH" I opened my eyes as I bolted up from the bed panting and gasping for air. That nightmare is always the same every time. I don't even remember a good dream I once had. Then something struck me as odd

Wait a bed?

I look down and saw that I was in fact on a bed my injuries have been bandaged up and cleaned. I tried to stand up but my legs almost instantly gave out as I fell out of the bed like a puppet that has been cut from its strings. I used the bed to pull myself up, and sat on the bed. I look around the room.

The room was gothic like to me no bright colors in the room. The walls was painted a royal blue color, there was a small balcony in front of it are glass doors covered by transparent black curtains now pulled back showing me the early morning sky. The large rich oak dresser was on my right by a full view mirror lined with black. There were two nightstands on both sides of the queen size bed I was currently sitting on. The wooden desk was on the other side of the room.

"How did I-" I was caught off guard by the burning sensation in my throat. I clutch on to my throat to stop the pain when I noticed I had a new bandage around my neck.

I bolted up and sprinted toward the mirror trying to ignore the pain from my limbs. There I saw what I really looked like. Well it has been _years_ since I looked in a mirror.

I saw that I really changed. I am a bit taller now by at least two to three feet my chestnut shoulder length hair has grown to a dull brown to my hips tainted by blood and dirt; I've grown awfully pale close resemblance to a ghost. I've also grown really skinny as a skeleton with only skin. All the color erased from my mismatched eyes of forest green on my left and a golden color to my right above my mole. Has now turned into a washed out green and a faded yellow with no life to them. And my usual bangs instead of tucked behind my ears have come out from them.

I touched both of my ears to realize that my three ball black earrings still resided on them like they never aged a day. Well at least that's one thing that hasn't changed.

I just now noticed my attire is different. My badly torn, burnt, bloodstained, ugly short brown dress was replaced by a short-sleeved white long dress that reached to my ankles, a collar low enough that it showed my collarbones, and a pink ribbon tied around my waist.

I cringed at the dress I never liked the color white but I tolerate it because I might not have anything else to wear at the moment. I just remember why I went to the mirror. I slowly remove the clean bandages around my neck, to my relief the old tattered ones were still on my neck I sighed in relief '_good they didn't find out, or see it. I guess that barrier came in handy.'_ I think to myself.

I went on to the balcony; it is a beautiful site I can already hear the birds chirping. I could feel the wind push my dress towards the room the wind is a thing I have now come to love. But I had other things to worry about. Something has been gnawing at me about this place something about it seems _evil. Devilish, s_omething that has a few skeletons in the closet to hide, most of them that will never come to light.

I decided to look around this place. Even though my instincts have been telling me to stay in the room but I tried to ignore it. But first I put back on my locket, put my bangs back behind my ears using my black rose hair clips that he gave me along with the matching chocker but the chocker also has silver crescents added to it. I am glad it is not damaged.

I stretched for a couple of minutes, as I heard my limbs popping back into place, it felt so good. I made sure my legs were able to support my weight –which they were- and I was off.

I opened the door, slowly nobody was in sight. I walked out of the room into a long corridor. "This place is ginormous" I whispered to myself, seriously this place is huge it's really impressive I wonder how I got here and who saved my life. Almost immediately I thought of someone.

'_No it could not be him'_ I thought _'he might not even remember me'_. _But what if I was_ _wrong if he did remember_ _what would happen to me?_ I questioned myself. '_But if he doesn't-'_

I was bring back by some one colliding into me I was sent falling to the ground.

"Oww" we said simultaneously as I open my eyes I saw a boy at least 14 with blond hair and pretty aquamarine eyes. For a second I thought that he was a girl with really short hair but was proven wrong he stared at me wide eyed I wonder why.

"Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry" the boy said pulling me up and almost tearing my arm off. I flinched at the pain of my arm and ankles. '_Wow this guy is like really strong. Well looks can be deceiving now can it.'_ I thought

The boy looked at my bandaged arms and gasps again and says in a worried tone, "oh no I hurt you didn't I?" I looked at where he was staring and blood was spotted. I didn't make a big deal about it but this boy looked like he was going to cry.

'_Oh no oh no oh no he's going to cry isn't he?' _I freaked out a bit before trying to calm him down. "It's okay you didn't hurt me honestly," I said reassuringly moving my arms up and down to show it. He smiled at me teary eyed in relief. I kept moving my arm but stopped when my lower arm made a 'pop' sound and my arm bending in a way it should not have been.

I once again didn't made a big deal about it since it can be put back but the boy epped and picked me up bridal style I blushed in embarrassment. "Wha-what are you doing" I asked.

"We need to hurry to Mr. Sebastian before you get hurt again" he said as he started to run. I squirmed trying to get free but it was useless. It didn't seem like he wasn't hurting me or anything and he wasn't holding me so tightly that it would hurt me.

To be honest he was so… warm. I haven't felt warmth from another for such a long time and he was so kind too. Why is he being so nice to me even though he doesn't even know me not even my name. Well at least I know one thing I can trust him.

"Hey" I said, "what's your name?"

He looked at me to me he kind of looked confused. "You mean I didn't tell you my name yet?" I shook my head. "Oh well my name is finnian but people call my finny. What's your name?"

'_Should I tell him? of course I should tell him my name it isn't like it can hurt to tell someone,' I thought._

"Well my name is-"

Before I could even finish finny slipped on something that looked like shoe polish and both of us were sent plummeting down the staircase where I spotted a red-haired woman with large glasses cleaning the staircase with the shoe polish a few steps below us.

"Watch out" I called but it was too late we crashed into her and all of us were sent down the long staircase. as I tightened my hold on finny and the red-haired girl screaming, we finally reached the end with a thud. We all groaned in pain mostly from me because I was on the bottom of the pile.

Before I could comprehend what just happened finny helps me up and bowing in apology with the girl.

'_ok this is really weird,'_ I thought. I looked behind me and noticed that part of the handrail snapped. "let's hope nobody will notice that," I whispered to myself before looking back at the girl and Finny"are both of you okay," I asked.

"Oh yeah we're okay," said the red-haired girl as she stood up; I noticed that her right eyeglass was cracked, but I don't think she noticed. She elbowed finny and was about to say something before a male voice stopped her.

"Mey-Rin, Finny what was that noise," asked a deep voice from another room. As soon as the male asked the question Mey-Rin and Finny started to freak out again as they stared at each other.

"Sebastian is going to yell at us again," Finny whined.

Mey-Rin looked at the steps and epped at their condition. "yes really mad," she said as she sighed in defeat.

"Sebastian," I asked "who's that?" before they could answer me I hear footsteps from behind me, I turned around and the first thing I see are narrow crimson eyes.

* * *

Crimson. the same color as blood.

He came closer to me, saying something I was not listening to. I tried to move but my legs were frozen in fear. I flinched as I seen him raise his hand, but felt no pain follow.

I opened my eyes slowly and found his hand on my shoulder. I forced myself to look into his eyes. As soon as I did I instantly wished I didn't.

I look deeper in his eyes and heard screaming. Innocent souls screaming for help… for freedom, swirling in a pit of mixed emotions that were not of his own and I could easily scent strong blood lust coming from him. This is all I need to see to determine what thing he is.

_Evil. _Just _pure evil_

My mind is telling me to run away from this man, he might figure out what I am and that is the _last_ thing I want to happen right now mostly because I'll know what he would do the minute I am left alone.

Kill me because I am a half-breed.

The longer I stare into his demonic eyes the more I feel myself driving more into insanity. Until the man leaned close to my ear and whispered the words that broke me instantly.

"I know what you are."

Out of fear I screamed loudly as I tried to get out of his grip, but he held me tighter and pick me up, but I only struggled more.

"LET ME GO," I managed to get out but he didn't listen. In the middle of my struggling I decided to call out Finny's name. the man chuckled in response

"he's gone away," the man simply answered.

As an effort to stop me from screaming he put a gloved hand to my mouth, so I did what any other person would do. I opened my mouth wide and bit his hand hard enough his hand was bleeding real badly.

He let go of my mouth and unconsciously loosen his hold on me I took this chance to get away from him and I ran up the steps as quickly as my legs could of carry me but since that wound I inflicted wasn't that bad he would come after me.

I am not as strong as this 'Sebastian' but I can at least make an effort in getting away.

After several minutes I am slowing down partly because I managed to open up most of my wounds and it is extremely painful, the other reason is because my vision is getting blurry again.

I can't. I can't pass out now not with that _thing _after me he will kill me for sure. As I put my am on the wall for support I hear footsteps coming towards me. I looked behind me but all I could see is a blur of a man, I am positive that it is that _thing_.

I manage to start running again but I started limping in pain as well but I won't let that stop me.

I saw a random door and decided to enter it and lock the door. I noticed that it was another guest room. I got away from the door and went onto the balcony closing the heavy curtains behind me. I went to the edge wondering what I could do.

'_should I fly? No someone will see me and they are in pretty bad shape. Should I just fall off the balcony? No that wouldn't work either since I am heavily injured and this is most likely the third floor the fall would highly kill me. Then what should I do'_ I thought.

Just then I heard the doorknob twist I instantly stopped breathing. I started to panic more as the knob kept twisting. After a minute or so it stopped and I was finally able to breath again.

That is until the door opened.

All I saw before my vision got blurry again were his crimson eyes glowing with his demonic powers.

Before I knew it he was standing in front of me with an odd amuse look on his face. I took a few steps back until my back was on the edge of the balcony. '_what should I do what should I do what should I do what should I do?'_

Before I know what happened I feel faint his aura is deadly and powerful I feel myself falling off the balcony. For a moment I didn't care that I was falling I was just glad that I would get away from this man.

I close my eyes expecting pain across my body. But once again no pain came I opened my eyes again and I was caught by that man.

I was surprised again why did he save me aren't _they_ suppose to hate half-breeds? Before I can think of any more questions I was slipping in and out of consciousness, his eyes showed disgust and anger.

He came close to my ear and whispered, "As much as I want to kill you are a valuable _pawn _to the young master."

"_jaakuna… akuma," _I managed to get out before I slip out of consciousness.

What will happen to me now? I'm not sure myself, but I refuse to be a pawn in someone's game.

* * *

_**And cut! Scene! Yay finally done with the second chapter**_

_**Kanna: pfft whatever**_

_**You still mad at me aren't you?**_

_**Kanna: hmm.. what was your first guess?**_

_**Ummm… the fact that you are the girl in the story and you almost got killed twice?**_

_**Kanna: no it wasn't that… but now that you mentioned it….**_

_**Oh no! don't get any ideas **__**next chapter**__**: she and ciel meet again and starts her first day as a maid **_

_**Kanna: YAY! **_

_**But Sebastian hates your guts**_

_**Kanna: wha- so unfair**_

_**oh and i apologize again for some weird reason i couldn't remember how to upload hehehe.**_

_**kanna: stupid**_

_**brother: oh your just horrible**_

_**and you're just plain crazy!**_

_**for Review& rate & comment& favorite whatever see you next time **_


End file.
